Volta pra mim?
by Leeh H
Summary: Durante a guerra, Naruto morre. Hinata, então, precisa lidar com a morte de seu amado.


Eu amo essa one, foi uma das únicas nesse gênero que eu fiz. E apesar de amar NaruHina, acho meio complicado trabalhar com eles... Eu ouvi uma música da Sel Gomez enquanto escrevia e acredito que ela tenha influenciado... bem, quem quiser ouvi-la como fundo musical, chama-se The way i loved you.

Ps: eu não estou acompanhando o anime e o mangá, então não sei como anda a guerra. Se tiver alguma coisa errada, apenas ignore, por favor.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Lágrimas. Lágrimas e mais lágrimas caíam de seu rosto branco. Soluços altos eram acompanhados das gotículas de água. Os olhos perolados já se encontravam inchados.

_Por que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo? Por que ela não conseguia ser feliz_? Era tudo o que a garota pensava. Era tudo o que ela não entendia.

Diante dela estava o homem da sua vida. Aquele a quem ela cresceu amando e admirando. Aquele a quem ela daria sua vida sem hesitar. Aquele que ela sempre sonhou em ter ao seu lado. Aquele estava caído no chão desfalecido.

Hinata não segurava o choro, nem os gritos de dor e desespero. Não se importava de estar no meio de uma guerra. Não se importava de poder ser atingida a qualquer instante. Seu rosto, contraído de tristeza, de vazio, de raiva, de uma mistura de sentimentos que ela não sabia descrever. Cerrou os punhos e começou a socar o chão tentando amenizar o aperto em seu coração.

Naruto não merecia aquilo. Ele só queria ajudar os amigos. Ele só queria ajudar todos. Então, por que ele se foi? Por que, mesmo com tantas pessoas ruins no mundo, logo ele tinha que morrer? A mulher não sabia responder. Ela não podia aceitar isso. Ela queria ficar com ele, pra sempre. _Ele prometeu isso à ela_.

_– A partir de agora, será difícil termos paz. – sussurrou. – Quero que você fique a salvo._

_– Eu vou com você, Naruto-kun. – seus olhos transmitiam determinação. Por algum motivo, não podia ignorar aquela sensação ruim que estava tendo, quase que como um aviso._

_– É perigoso, Hinata. Não poderei me concentrar com você por perto. – ele disse de maneira firme, não dando brecha para ela rebater._

_– Logo Konoha também será atingida. Correrei risco de qualquer forma. – mas ela não desistiria tão fácil._

_Por um segundo, Naruto hesitou. Ela tinha razão. Ficou dividido. Queria ficar perto da garota, assim poderia protege-la. Porém, tinha certeza que os seus inimigos eram bem mais fortes que os que atacariam a vila._

_– Você precisa ficar aqui. A vila precisa de você. – ele usou uma entonação maior na palavra precisa, quase como se estivesse dando uma ordem._

_– E eu preciso de você. – a frase dela o surpreendeu. Não havia lagrimas nem dedos batendo de forma sincronizada. Não tinha palavras gaguejadas nem cabeça abaixada. Hinata realmente havia se transformando em uma mulher. A mulher que ele amava._

_– Eu preciso que você fique viva. – ele se aproximou segurando em suas mãos. – Preciso que você fique bem para quando eu voltar. – levou a mão direita para o rosto dela afagando sua bochecha._

_– Você promete que volta? – sussurrou engolindo o nó que se formava em sua garganta – Promete que volta pra mim?_

_– Prometo. – o loiro murmurou e selou seus lábios aos delas. Foi o ultimo beijo que deram._

– MENTIROSO! Mentiroso! Mentiroso... – Hinata gritava aos quatro ventos enquanto as lagrimas quentes escorriam por suas bochechas com força. – Você prometeu! Você prometeu, Naruto...

_– Hinata! Temos um problema! – ouviu a voz de Ino ofegante enquanto entrava no pequeno acampamento delas._

_– O que houve? – correu para socorrer a amiga que tinha vários ferimentos em todo o corpo_

_– Naruto... Naruto foi achado... – a Yamanaka disse pausadamente tentando recuperar o folego. A morena prendeu a respiração ao ouvir o nome do garoto e se apressou em perguntar onde, mas sua voz morreu no processo - ...morto._

_Ela não soube como explicar o que sentiu naquele momento. Lembranças dos momentos que passara com o Uzumaki vieram em sua mente como um filme. Caiu aos prantos no chão. Não podia acreditar nisso! Ele havia prometido voltar a ela, não tinha? Então ele não podia morrer!_

_Limpou as lágrimas com força e levantou-se rapidamente, parou na entrada da barraca_

_– Onde? – indagou quase num sussurro e a amiga apontou para onde estava o corpo._

_Hinata correu o mais rápido que pôde até avistar o corpo encharcado de sangue e sem vida do seu amado. Nesse momento percebeu, sua vida tinha perdido o sentido._

Tinha a cabeça baixa. Não queria pensar em nada. Queria apenas aproveitar a companhia de seu loirinho. Sorriu tristemente ao lembrar do sorriso radiante que ele sempre lhe lançava e das palavras gentis e incentivadoras que ele sempre falava. Chorou ao perceber que não poderia nunca mais ver isso. Nem a linda cor azul de seus olhos, nem o brilho de seu sorriso, nem o som de sua voz.

Olhou ao seu redor. A guerra continuava. A guerra que tirara a vida de Naruto. A guerra que tirara a razão do seu viver. A guerra que havia machucado muito de seus amigos. Que havia matado seu primo. Até seu primo.

Balançou a cabeça e fechou os olhos tentando ignorar os gritos de dor, o cheiro de sangue, o barulho de espadas se chocando...

Ouviu seu nome ser gritado ao longe, mas não deu bola, foi quando sentiu algo perfurando suas costas e surgindo em sua barriga. Olhou para baixo com os orbes arregalados. Tinha sido atingida. Viu a expressão serena de Naruto e sorriu. Poderia ficar ao lado dele agora. Sentiu seu corpo amolecer e caindo ao lado de seu amor, morreu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Quem chorou? o/ Espero que tenham gostado! Até a próxima.


End file.
